When You Find Love, Don't Let It Go: Percabeth One-Shot Collection
by I'mWickedThroughAndThrough
Summary: A collection of Percabeth one-shots. Will be uploaded in short bursts. Multiple chapters might be posted at once, so flip through them. They're not necessarily related to one another, but they all center on our favorite couple, Percy & Annabeth! Please review :) Photo credit to Viria on Tumblr.
1. One-on-One

**Hi everyone. This is going to be a collection of Percy/Annabeth fanfics. Some will be shorter than others, and they're not necessarily related to each other. I'll try to give a little background before each one if I remember. Please enjoy!**

**Background for this story: Annabeth and Percy both go to Goode, instead of the boarding school mentioned in the books. Annabeth is living in Percy's ****guest room**** (O****fficially. We all know in which bedroom Annabeth is spending most of her time ;)) Also, this was written before I finished the Heroes of Olympus series...so the mention of the "Gryphons" is completely unrelated to actual Gryphons.**

**Warning: Mild sexual references towards the end.**

* * *

BUZZZZZZZ!

The final buzzer went off, signaling the end of the game. The Goode Gryphons had beaten the Stuyvesant Pirates 75 to 54, securing their spot in the finals. Percy bounced the ball as high as he could and whooped, relishing in his team's victory. The rest of his team was clapping each other on the back, congratulating each other on a game well played. But Percy wasn't even paying attention to his teammates. He was looking for _her. _

She wasn't hard to find. A mop of golden curls in a short purple skirt, with a matching top that hugged her curves in all the right places. There was Annabeth, his stunning girlfriend, right in the center of a gaggle of girls better known as the Goode High School Cheer Squad. He had his reservations about her joining the team, after being attacked by the former empousa captain freshman year, but Annabeth assured him no more monsters would be joining the squad. She said she just wanted to be a normal girl who does normal high school things, and what better way to do that than to join the cheerleading squad? Plus, she'd get to cheer on her boyfriend at all his basketball games. She didn't see a problem with joining the team, and Percy knew by now to pick his battles when it came to Annabeth. So here they were, seniors, both the captain of their respective teams, and the Gryphons had just won their last regular season game.

Percy jogged towards her, and she broke out of the cluster of girls that were her teammates to meet him on the court. "Congratulations, Percy!" She laughed as he picked her up and spun her around, kissing her as he set her back on the ground. "You guys were on fire today!"

"Only because I had you cheering me on." He was about to kiss her again when-

"Yo Jackson!" Percy's co-captain, Kyle Thompson, yelled, interrupting their moment. "You can make-out with the cheerleaders later! Locker room. _Now!"_

Annabeth and Percy both rolled their eyes. Kyle knew Annabeth was Percy's girlfriend, he just liked to give them grief whenever possible. Mostly because Jenna Michaels, Annabeth's co-captain, refused to go out with him. It wasn't "fair" that "Percy got to have a head cheerleader," and he didn't. But Kyle didn't know the half of it.

"Are you deaf? I said _now!"_

"Go shower. I'll meet you on the bleachers in 15." She rose up on her tiptoes and quickly pecked him on the lips. "I love you." And with a smile and a flip of her hair, she returned to her team, who was laughing and smiling and enjoying the Gryphons' win.

Percy shook his head to clear it. It had been almost two years, and he still couldn't believe Annabeth was _his. _He smiled to himself, and jogged over to meet his teammates in the locker room.

* * *

True to her word, he found her sitting on the bleachers waiting for him. She was wearing a pair of jeans and Percy's basketball team hoodie, and her hair had returned to its customary ponytail. Even in something so simple, he thought she was beautiful. He especially loved seeing his name "Jackson" in big letters across her back. "Hey babe."

She looked up from her monster-proof cell phone and smiled at him as she put it away. Gods, he loved her smile, especially when it was directed at him. "Congratulations again, Perce! You were amazing."

Percy slung her duffel bag over his shoulder. She picked up her pom poms with one hand, and reached for his hand with the other. He gladly obliged her. "It was nothing. I didn't do anything I don't usually do."

He led her out of the gym, and they began their walk home. "But I saw the look in your eyes, Percy. Something…" she looked for the right word. "_Animalistic_ in you. You were unstoppable."

"Um, thanks," he said lamely, still not really sure how to accept compliments.

Annabeth ignored him. "We should play sometime, one-on-one. It'd be fun."

"Excuse me?"

"I _said _we should play sometime. Seaweed brain, are you even _listening _to me?"

Percy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "_You _want to play basketball with _me?"_

"That's what I said, isn't it?" She asked, frowning.

Percy braced himself for an argument. "No way. You'll get hurt."

"Get _hurt!? _You have got to be kidding." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Annabeth, I'm serious."

She gave him a pointed look. "Percy, I'm a cheerleader. I get thrown in the air at every game. Not to mention all the monsters we've fought together. You think I'll get hurt playing a little game of one-on-one basketball? With _you?" _

He took issue with the way she emphasized _you. _"You said it yourself Annabeth, I get animalistic when I play. It's like I'm a different person. I could seriously hurt you."

"Wanna bet?" She challenged him. And he was not one to turn down challenges, even if they were coming from his girlfriend.

"Terms?"

She didn't hesitate. "First person to score ten points wins. If you win, I'll make you breakfast in bed- blue pancakes and all- for a week."

"And if _you _win?"

She smiled devilishly. "You have to not argue with me for a whole week."

He thought about this for a minute, but he was sure with his skills he could easily take her. And a week of breakfast made by Annabeth sounded nice.

"Deal."

* * *

An hour later, they were outside on the court in the local park near Percy's apartment. Annabeth was wearing a pair of black gym shorts and a Camp Half-Blood tee shirt, with her blonde hair in its customary ponytail. Even in basic gym clothes, Percy thought she looked hot.

"Are you gonna stand there and ogle me all day, or are we gonna play, Jackson?"

Annabeth was glaring at him. She had a look of utter determination on her face, but Percy just thought it made her look adorable. He bounced the ball lazily. "Wise girl, you're sure you want to do this?"

"I _know _I want to do this. So are we gonna play or not?"

He narrowed his eyes at her as his face broke into a sly smile. "I'm gonna enjoy having you as my personal chef this week, Chase."

Her eyes lit up. "You talk a big game, why don't you play one?"

With that Percy took off across the court.

Annabeth quickly blocked him, and his first shot missed. Now she had possession. She smiled wickedly at him, and ran towards her hoop. Percy tried to get in her way, blocking her shot. She paused, and before he even knew what was happening, she faked left and sunk her first basket. She smiled triumphantly at him.

"Lucky shot," Percy grumbled.

"Keep telling yourself that, Seaweed Brain."

Yes, Percy had a few inches on Annabeth, but she was holding her own. She was able to block almost all of his shots. The ones he did get past her missed, because she was making it difficult to get a good shot. When they first started dating, she promised she wasn't going to make anything easy for him, and she clearly was staying true to her word. Annabeth was taking no prisoners. Percy thought he knew her moves from years of sparring practice with her, but Annabeth knew him better.

Before he knew it, Annabeth had scored 10 points. And he had scored 0.

"Yes! Game over, Seaweed Brain. I win!"

Percy had his hands on his knees, and was trying to catch his breath. Annabeth had played a good game, and he was tired. Annabeth jogged over to him and ran a hand through his hair. "Percy, are you okay?"

"Yea, just tired. Where'd you learn to play like that?"

"I used to play basketball when I was younger."

"And _you _never told me!?" He gasped.

"We met when I was twelve! I had stopped playing by then. And it never came up."

He stopped panting and stood up to his full height. He put his hands on his hips and pouted at her. "You played me! You purposely didn't tell me you'd played so you'd win!"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Oh please, Seaweed Brain. Like the community sports team I played on when I was 5 made a difference. I'm a child of Athena_. Battle strategy _is my area of expertise. I just applied those principles to basketball, and kicked your sorry ass."

He crossed his arms across his chest like an angry toddler. "That's so unfair. This game was rigged. If this was swimming, I definitely could have taken you."

"And I would never have taken that bet because you're literally the son of Poseidon. I'm competitive, not stupid. But in the meantime, I'm going to enjoy my week of you having to agree with everything I say."

"But Annabeth-"

"Uh uh." She pressed a finger against his lips. "No arguing. The words you're looking for are 'Yes, Annabeth.'"

Although his pride was definitely still wounded, he couldn't help but melt a little at the big smile gracing her face following her win. Before she could protest, he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her, hard. Even if she had tricked him and he was a sore loser, he still knew he was the luckiest man alive to have her.

They broke apart, breathing heavily and gasping for air. He pressed his forehead against hers and smiled as an idea dawned on him.

He leaned down so that only she would be able to hear him. "I may have lost this round, but I bet I can make you come before me." For emphasis, he moved his hands from around her waist to her ass and squeezed.

She pushed away from him in shock. "Percy, we're in public!"

"I didn't mean right _here!"_ he cried, flustered that she had even thought he was suggesting that. "I meant when we get home!"

"Oh, well in that case…" she smiled conspiratorially. "I accept your challenge. But don't come crying to me when you lose for the second time today."

His eyes darkened. "I won't lose this time."

Annabeth bit her lip. "We'll see, Jackson. But you have to catch me first!" And with that, Annabeth took off in the direction of Percy's apartment, laughing as he was left standing dumbfounded on the court.

This girl was never gonna make things easy for him. But he was up for the challenge.


	2. Drunk In Love

**The prompt for this chapter was something I found on Facebook that said, "My ex used to get drunk and scream in my face about how much he couldn't stand me…my current boyfriend gets drunk and tells me he loves me 900 times in 4 hours because 'I just don't ever want you to forget how much you mean to me' and that is the difference between dirt and gold."**

**Warning: Adult drinking**

* * *

Surprisingly, Annabeth was having a good time. Normally, Annabeth hated parties, because she normally only knew one or two people, and was quickly bored. But this was Jason's 25th birthday party, and all her friends were here. It was good to spend some time with them all in one place, especially since getting to do so was becoming more and more difficult as they got older.

Annabeth took a sip of her hard cider and surveyed the room. Piper, Hazel, and Calypso were in the living room, fawning over Hazel's engagement ring. Frank had finally popped the question two weeks ago, on their anniversary, and it was definitely the hot gossip of the evening. Jason, Frank, and Leo were in the den, tinkering with Leo's latest invention. Grover and Juniper were talking with some of Jason's friends from college, while their kids Willow, Laurel, and Aspen ran around the apartment playing some game she couldn't discern. A few more people she didn't know talked in small groups, stealing food from the snack table at various intervals. Everyone seemed happy. Finally.

The next thing she knew, she was hearing her name being yelled halfway across the house. "ANNABETH!" She knew it was her name, despite it coming out half slurred.

"Annabeth where are—ow!"

Percy walked right into her. "Hey, I'm right here, Seaweed Brain. What's wrong? Are you drunk?"

"I'm not drunk," Percy slurred.

"He's totally drunk," Nico told her, coming down the hallway. "I tried to stop him, Annabeth, but he claimed he could handle it."

"We all know Percy definitely can't handle it." Percy was probably the biggest lightweight she knew, though he refused to admit it. "Thanks for trying, Nico."

"No thanks needed. But lover boy is your problem now." He turned to leave.

"Lover boy?" She questioned.

"Yea. Your fiancé here hasn't shut up about how much he loves you in an hour."

"Because I LOVE HER, death boy!" Percy yelled. Nico just rolled his eyes.

"I'll take it from here, Nico. Thanks for putting up with him." She smiled at him apologetically.

"Sure thing. But he owes me for this one." With that, Nico turned and disappeared down the hallway, probably looking for Will.

"I love you, Annabeth," Percy told her.

"I know, Seaweed Brain."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yes, Percy I know you love me!" Now she was getting exasperated with him. "I'm taking you home."

"Don't want to go home, Wise Girl," he pouted.

"Should've thought of that before you got stupid drunk, Percy. We're leaving. NOW."

Dragging him by the arm, she quickly said goodbye to all their friends, and promised to see them soon. Percy was barely standing at this point, and even though she was mildly annoyed with him for not being more careful with his liquor consumption and forcing them to leave early, she wasn't really mad. "I love you," he told her again as she led him out of Jason and Piper's apartment. She rolled her eyes. "I love you too. Come on."

She led him down the hall to the elevator. She practically had to push him into the elevator, as he was quickly becoming dead weight. "I love you so much, Annabeth," Percy said, planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "Yea, yea, Seaweed Brain, I know." She wiped his saliva from her cheek. "You're gonna owe Nico and me by the end of tonight," she muttered. He didn't hear her.

When they got to the lobby and she was practically carrying him, she realized that taking the subway was out of the question. She took out her phone and called a Lyft. When it arrived she pushed him into the back seat and buckled his seat belt before fastening her own. The car peeled off the curb and headed towards their apartment. She thought he had fallen asleep because his eyes were closed, when suddenly he grabbed her hand. He ran his thumb over her engagement ring. "You're mine," he declared to her.

"I'm yours," she conceded.

"Because I love you," he told her earnestly, opening his eyes to look at her.

She rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that night. "I love you too, Percy Jackson," she whispered. "Even when you're so drunk that I practically have to carry you home."

The car pulled up to their building, and Annabeth tipped the driver nicely after getting her plastered fiancé out of the car. She forced him into the elevator and pressed the button for their floor, which was no easy task when holding up all 175 pounds of her boyfriend. His head drooped, and he rubbed his nose in her hair. "Thanks for caring for me, babe. Love you." To Annabeth, it felt like the 900th time he had told her he loved her that night.

She finally got them into the apartment, and deposited him on the couch. She looked at her fiancé, and could see that he was still totally wired. "I'm going to get you a glass of water, and you're going to drink it without arguing with me."

"Awww, you're the best Annabeth!" He yelled after her as she walked to the kitchen. "I love you!"

When she returned to the couch with his water, he took it readily. She plopped down next to him, and curled into his side. "Percy, why do you keep telling me you love me?"

"Why?" He asked, as if he were confused as to why she would even ask such a question. He thought for a second, and then replied, "Because I never want you to forget how much you mean to me."

It took everything in her not to burst into tears right there. She was the sober one! She should not be crying! But she came darn close. Because Percy's words made her think about all the times her ex-boyfriend, Luke, had showed up at her door, completely wasted, and screamed at her about how much he couldn't stand her. The last straw had been when he turned up at 3 am, screaming drunk, and tried to hit her. She knew that if he acted this way when he was drunk, eventually he would start acting that way when he was sober. Leaving him was the best thing she ever did, especially because shortly after she found Percy. Sweet, loving, still very drunk Percy.

She took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "I love you, Perseus Jackson. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." She kissed him softly, pouring all the emotions she was feeling at that moment into the kiss. He responded to her in kind, tangling his hand in her hair.

She knew she had found the perfect man, and couldn't believe how lucky she was. When Luke was drunk, he would tell her how much he hated her. When Percy was drunk, he couldn't stop telling her he loved her. That's the difference between dirt and gold. And she was so grateful that she had found gold.


	3. Will You Be My Valentine?

**The prompts that inspired this piece are:**

"**My husband hasn't asked me to be his valentine. He just assumes I will be because we're married. How rude."**

"**Date someone that makes you roll your eyes and smile right after."**

"**Everyday is Valentine's Day when you're with the right person."**

**Also, I got some of the kid's names from author LiveLaughLove728. I became attached to them. So credit to her.**

**Warning: Mild mentions of sex**

* * *

Annabeth didn't really care about Valentine's day. It was a holiday invented by Hallmark to sell more cards and chocolates. Besides, cupid was Roman, and Annabeth was Greek. And to be quite frank, Aphrodite had interfered in her love life enough that she didn't feel like honoring the goddess for anything in particular.

The only reason she even noticed it was Valentine's day at all was because she had to get all the Valentine's cards ready for the exchange at the kids' schools. Apparently, mortal elementary schools took Valentine's day very seriously. Skylar had been bringing home pink, heart shaped art projects for a week already.

"It's just so rude!"

Annabeth was brought out of her thoughts by her best friend Piper, who was sitting across from her at the kitchen island, nursing a glass of Prosecco.

"What is?"

"Annabeth, weren't you listening!? I SAID that Jason hasn't even asked me to be his Valentine!" Piper punctuated her whining by taking a big gulp of her Prosecco, and slamming it down on the countertop.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You and Jason are married. Isn't being his Valentine, I don't know, implied?"

"That's exactly the problem! He just ASSUMES I'll be his Valentine because we're married! It's rude!" Piper pouted. "I wanted to be asked."

Annabeth chuckled at the look on Piper's face. "I'm sorry Pipes, but this purely a 'child of Aphrodite' problem."

"What? So Percy's asked you already?"

Annabeth played dumb. "Asked me what?"

"To be his Valentine, dummy!"

"Of course not. He knows I don't care about this stupid day. We don't need another day to show each other we love each other. He tells me he loves me a dozen times a day. Every day might as well be Valentine's Day if you're with the right person. Besides, that's what our anniversary is for."

"But Annabeth-"

"Shouldn't you get going? It's going to take you at least an hour to get ready for dinner tonight, and you've already polished off an entire glass of wine."

Piper hadn't meant to turn this into a gossip session about how her husband wouldn't ask her to be his valentine. Piper's original task was dropping off Aiden and Zoe at Percy and Annabeth's for a playdate/sleepover so that she and Jason could enjoy Valentine's day together- child free. But once she and Annabeth started talking and the wine started flowing, she just got away from herself.

"Oh My Gosh, it's been an HOUR? You're right, I have to go. I totally owe you one for taking the kids on Valentine's Day."

"It's no problem, Pipes. Logan, Nicky, and Skylar have been dying to spend more time with their cousins. Plus, they'll keep each other occupied enough that Percy and I might actually have a little time to ourselves tonight."

Piper's face broke into a sly smile. "So you DO care about Valentine's Day!" she accused her friend.

"Not at all, Piper. It's just that things have been busy lately for all of us- between the kids and our jobs, I feel like we haven't even talked in a week. I'm hoping the kids will leave us alone enough for us to just turn on a movie in our room, and enjoy each other's company for a while."

"Does that include trying for baby number four?" Piper questioned with a smile. The Aphrodite part of her couldn't resist.

"Piper, NO! I've already told you, we're happy with the three."

Piper pouted. "But you and Percy make such cute babies!"

"Why don't you catch up to me first, and then we'll talk," Annabeth teased her.

"That's what I'm hoping to do tonight. I'm ovulating," Piper proudly announced.

"Ew, gross. I did not need to know that."

"Why do you think I asked you to watch the kids!? Hey! You should be ovulating too! We're on the same cycle-"

"That's enough, Piper!" Annabeth blushed red. She really, REALLY wanted Piper to stop talking.

Luckily, the girl across from her took the hint. "Anyway, thanks again, Annabeth. Enjoy your night with Percy!"

Piper quickly gave her children goodbye kisses, told them to be good for their Aunt and Uncle, and left to get ready for her..._evening_...with Jason.

* * *

Percy had been tasked with picking up Pizza for the kids. Annabeth was certain this was something he could handle. She checked her watch. He should be home in a few minutes, and then hopefully once the kids were fed, they would pass out soon after and leave her and Percy to some peace and quiet for a few hours.

"Babe, a little help here?" Percy had brought home Pizza alright.

Four boxes, to be exact.

"Percy! I told you to get TWO pizzas!" She chided him, as she helped him set the boxes on the counter. "Why on earth would you think we need FOUR!?"

"Because I know our kids. And I know the Grace kids. And trust me, they're gonna polish this off easy."

"Not four boxes worth, Percy," she deadpanned, crossing her arms over her chest.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, one box is just for us, but...let's just feed the kids, and then I'll explain, okay?"

She rolled her eyes at him, but decided that if she wanted to survive this night with five kids under age 11 in the house, she needed him alive. "Fine. Proceed."

"Yes!" he cheered. "I'll go feed the little monsters. Wait here. And don't open that last box until I'm back!"

She really wished he wouldn't call them "monsters" given their circumstances, but it was a habit he couldn't seem to break. His words earned another eye roll from his wife. He grabbed three of the pizza boxes, and headed into the living room. "Kids, pizza's here!"

Cries of "Dad you're the best!" and "Thanks, Uncle Percy!" rang out as the kids barrelled into the living room for their treat. Even though it was totally Annabeth's idea to get them pizza, she let Percy take the praise.

Once he was content that the kids were settled and weren't going to destroy the sofas with pizza grease, Percy came back into the kitchen to find his wife waiting, with a bemused expression on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing. So what's the big secret with the last pizza?"

"Oh!" he ran over to the remaining box, looking as giddy about the pizza as the kids did. "This one I got especially for us."

"Oh?" she said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Behold!" he announced as he flipped open the box.

Inside was a heart shaped pizza, with a crust made out of pink-colored garlic knots. On the lid, written in Percy's childlike handwriting, was a single sentence: **I know this is "cheesy" but will you be my Valentine?**

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Gods, she loved this man so much. Even when he was this "cheesy."

When Annabeth didn't answer, Percy immediately became self conscious. "Well, Wise girl? Will you be my Valentine?"

She smiled at him. "You're an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot, right?"

"Yup. I'm stuck with you, Seaweed Brain." She walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He settled his hands on her waist. "Of course I'll be your Valentine." She kissed him softly.

"Good. You had me worried for a moment there!"

"At least you're a step ahead of Jason. You know I hate this holiday, and you still asked me. Piper's upset that Jason hasn't asked her. Maybe you should text him and give him a heads up, so he doesn't have an angry wife on his hands on Valentine's Day."

"Yea, I'll do that. And of course I know you hate this holiday. But I figured if it involved pizza and garlic knots, you'd indulge me."

"This is true. Come on, let's take this to our room before the kids find out we have garlic knots."

Percy grabbed the box of heart shaped-pizza and followed her up the stairs. She chanced a look at the kids in the living room, who already seemed to be dozing off in front of the TV. It looked like she was going to get her quiet night with Percy after all.

* * *

**Photo that inspired the pizza can be found on the Facebook page for ****Hold My Knots (Hillsdale, NJ) in a post from February 10th, 2020. If you're local, check them out. They're dope.**


	4. The Best Gift Ever

**The prompts for this were an ad for matching couples underwear I saw online, and a post that said "'That's my girl' might be the cutest thing a guy could say."**

**Warnings: Implied adult sexual relations.**

* * *

_"Annabeth, I got you a gift!"_

She eyed her boyfriend suspiciously from her place on the couch, where she was working on a paper for one of her classes. "It's not my birthday."

"I know."

"Or our anniversary."

"I know."

"Then either you've done something stupid or are about to do something stupid," she decided.

"No, no! Can't I just get my girl a gift to make her smile?"

Although still suspicious of him, Annabeth couldn't help but smile at his words. She loved when he called her "his girl."Calling her "his girl" might just be the cutest thing he could call her, even if "Wise Girl" was her official nickname.

"I guess so. It's just that you haven't before. Which is why I am completely unconvinced that this doesn't come with some kind of caveat."

He imitated his girlfriend and rolled his eyes in the most Annabeth way possible. "Can you just pretend you trust me for thirty seconds and open it?" he teased her, plopping down on the couch next to her.

She took the box from him hesitantly. "Percy, if there are spiders in this box-"

"There aren't. You swore you'd send me back to Tartarus if I did that again, and I believe you." She gave him a pointed look that silently said_ I absolutely would send you back there if this box has spiders in it._ "Just open it."

She sighed. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning. This could not be good.

She opened the box. Inside, was a yellow piece of cloth with owls splashed across it. She took the cloth out of the box.

"UNDERWEAR, Percy!?" You got me UNDERWEAR!?" she exclaimed. Out of all the things she was expecting, this wasn't one of them.

She held up the boy shorts in disbelief, and looked to her boyfriend for an explanation.

"Not just underwear for you!" He reached inside the box, and pulled out a matching pair of boxer briefs. "There's underwear for me too! We now have matching underwear!" he explained proudly.

"Percy, what in Poseidon's name would make you think that I wanted my underwear to match yours?"

"I just found them online and they were so cute, and I thought it would be fun if we had matching underwear!"

"So we're one of those couples now, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"One of those couples who wear matching clothes. Gods, it's like we're already married."

Percy laughed. "I mean, I do plan on marrying you one day."

"You won't get the chance if you insist on making me wear these."

"Come on, Annabeth, be a good sport!"

"What on earth would make you think that I want to think of my _mother_ while putting on underwear?"

He blinked. He hadn't thought of that.

"And—" she gave him a seductive smile. "Would I want to think of my _mother_ if I'm trying to take these off of you?"

He blushed. He _really_ hadn't thought of _that_.

She laughed at his discomfort. "Now do you understand why this makes for a ridiculous gift?"

He straightened up and tried to look somewhat intimidating. To Annabeth, he just looked like a petulant child. "I see your points, but I still maintain that this was a fantastic gift idea!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Seaweed Brain." She pulled the pillow out from behind her and smacked him with it. "Now get out of here and let me finish my paper."

He stood up with a sigh. "This isn't over, Wise Girl. You _will_ wear the underwear."

"Absolutely not," she replied, already having turned her attention back to her essay. "But there is one thing you're right about."

"Oh?"

Her eyes glimmered mischievously. _"This isn't over."_

* * *

"Open it, Percy!"

"Yea, I bet she got you something awesome!"

Ah, yes. Things were going exactly according to plan.

It was Percy's 21st birthday, and all their friends had crammed into their tiny off-campus apartment to celebrate this milestone event. Everyone was laughing and enjoying each other's company (many of them laughing more than usual thanks to the available alcohol).

Annabeth had purposely made a show of presenting her boyfriend with his birthday gift. She wanted their friends to notice, and they played into to Annabeth's little game beautifully.

"Yea, Percy, why don't you open it?" she said sweetly, batting her eyes at him. "I'm sure everyone would love to see what I got you."

Without hesitation, Percy ripped into the wrapping paper. He excitedly lifted the lid on the box, only for his face to quickly fall once he saw what was inside.

"What is it Percy!?" Grover called.

"Yea, we wanna see!" Leo chimed in.

"Come on, Percy," Annabeth cooed, trying hard to keep a straight face. "Why don't you show our friends what I got you?"

Begrudgingly, Percy lifted the gift from the box, holding it between his index finger and thumb, as if it were something repulsive he didn't want to be touching.

A roar of laughter erupted from the crowd when they saw what he was holding.

Between his fingers, for all their friends to see, was a pair of bright blue boxer briefs, with clownfish all over them.

"Annabeth, how could you?" he whispered to her.

"I have no idea what you mean, babe," she said innocently. "I just thought it'd be cute if we had matching underwear!"

"Matching?" Someone-she thinks maybe Thalia-called out curiously.

Annabeth quickly snapped the box shut. "Yes! It's a matching set for me and Percy. But this isn't my birthday, so you only get to see Percy's part of the gift!"

"Aw, that's not fair!" Jason called out.

"Let it go, Grace." He shot his cousin a murderous glare. "Now that everyone's had a laugh at my expense, can we get back to the party?"

The group didn't need to be told twice. They all went back to their personal conversations. Now that their friends were distracted, Percy yanked Annabeth into the kitchen.

"Wow, you really got me, Chase," he told her, trying to look wounded but failing miserably.

"Do you like your birthday gift, Percy?" She teased him, snaking her hands around his neck.

"You really had to put my favorite fish on a pair of underwear? And make me show it to all of our friends?"

"It was only fair, after the lovely gift you gave me a few months ago." He rolled his eyes at her good-naturedly.

"So, where's the matching pair?" he questioned her. "Since we both know it wasn't in that box."

"Hm, I'm not sure," she replied, looking uncertain. "Maybe you'll find them when you're undressing me tonight."

Percy's jaw dropped, and then broke into a huge grin. "No way."

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see!" She laughed, and quickly slipped out of his arms and headed back towards their friends.

His girlfriend really was full of surprises.

"Annabeth, wait! Can't we kick them all out now?"

"No, you'll just have to wait. It's part of your punishment. Happy birthday, Percy."

She turned and left him standing in the kitchen, dumbfounded. This woman would be the death of him. But as he stood there, rooted to the spot where she left him, he only had one thought: Now they had two sets of matching underwear. And tonight, he gets to peel one off of her.

It was going to be a happy birthday, indeed.


	5. Is Four Glasses of Wine a Lot?

**Prompts for this chapter: **

**-Marry a man who says things like "You are beautiful," "I am proud of you," "Y****ou can do it babe," and "No, 4 glasses of wine isn't a lot."**

**-I swear my boyfriend's chest has magical powers. Like as soon as I rest my head there that's it, all my worries are sucked from my soul and just disappear.**

**Story inspired by the plot of a fanfiction titled "Learn from Love, Learn from Peace," by Aconite72. Read it. It was good.**

* * *

Annabeth was furious. She had been staring at this blueprint for two hours already, and was getting absolutely nowhere. _He wants a lofted ceiling AND stained glass windows!? _Annabeth just couldn't believe that this man was so unwilling to compromise. Annabeth could build him a gorgeous house easily, but the man just kept piling on more and more ridiculous demands. She would pull her hair out, if it weren't already in a sloppy bun on her head.

"Honey, I'm home!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and took another swig of her wine. Like she wasn't annoyed enough. Her loving _husband _just had to come home and make things worse. When she didn't answer, he peeked his head into the living room, where he found her on the couch with her blueprints.

"Babe? You okay?"

"I'm fine, Percy. Just aggravated." She tried to find a polite way to tell him to _go away._ "Can you just leave me to think for a while?"

"Sure thing. I'll start dinner."

"Thank you."

He started to leave, but stopped himself. "Hey, Annabeth?"

"Yea?"

"You look beautiful"

"I look like I was attacked by crows," she deadpanned.

He shrugged. "You're always beautiful. I just thought I'd tell you." With that, he left to cook the aforementioned dinner. She couldn't help but smile as she poured herself another glass of wine.

* * *

"Annie, dinner's ready!" she heard Percy call from the kitchen. She took a deep breath. _Food. _She didn't know what Percy had made, but it smelled _good. _She picked up her glass of wine, and headed to the kitchen, leaving her blueprints abandoned for the time being.

"Percy, whatever you made smells amazing."

"Thanks. It's your favorite—"

Her eyes lit up. "Chicken Francese!?"

"The one and only!"

"Gods, I love you," she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, too," he chuckled, setting two plates of food on the table. "It seemed like you were having a tough time with whatever you're working on, so I wanted to do something special for you. Plus, the chicken was already defrosted."

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "I appreciate that. I appreciate _this. _I know you've had a long day at work too, and I kinda just shut you out back there." She had the decency to look sheepish.

He shrugged as they sat down to eat. "I get it. You've got a tough customer on your hands. But I'm sure you'll figure it out. I have faith in you. You can do it, babe, whatever it is."

She smiled. Percy never pretended to understand the intricacies of her job. But she loved it, and that was enough for him. He knew better than to ask questions, but he always supported her in the moments she needed it. Moments like right now.

"Thanks. I needed to hear that."

"Anytime. Do you want another glass of wine?"

"Yes, please," she answered, sliding her empty wine glass over to him. He filled her glass generously.

* * *

After dinner, Annabeth had returned to her place on the couch, her wine glass freshly refilled. Percy left her to work, retreating to their bedroom to shower and watch some TV before bed.

Percy realized it had been several hours since he'd left Annabeth in the living room, and she still hadn't come up to bed. He decided to check on her— he knew that sometimes when she got caught up in her work, her own needs went to the wayside.

He found Annabeth dead asleep, with her head resting on top of her blueprints. Her bun had fallen out and her hair was spread out in a messy halo around her head. Her wine glass lay empty, abandoned, on the edge of the coffee table. He chuckled. Typical Annabeth, choosing to fall asleep over her work rather than come up to bed like a normal person.

Of course, he wasn't going to let her stay there; she'd feel awful in the morning if she stayed that way. He picked her up bridal style and headed to their bedroom. Annabeth stirred. "Percy," she slurred. He smiled. She was definitely a little drunk.

"Yes, love?"

She didn't even open her eyes. "I finished it." She declared, nuzzling her nose into his neck.

"I knew you could do it. I'm so proud of you," he told her, dropping a kiss on her forehead. She sighed and tightened her hold on his neck. Sometimes, she would swear on the River Styx that Percy's chest had magical powers of its own. She says that as soon as her head hits his chest, it's as if all of her worries are sucked from her soul and disappear. He's always laughed away the compliment before, but based on the contented look on her face, he was starting to believe her just a little.

"Percy?"

"Yea?"

"Is four glasses of wine a lot?"

He tried to bite back his laugh. She was four glasses deep, slurring her words, and was passed out on the coffee table when he found her. _Is four glasses of wine a lot!?_

"No, babe, four glasses of wine isn't a lot."

"Good."

He gently deposited her on the bed, quickly removed her clothes, and had her dressed in one of his old camp tee shirts in under five minutes. Sure she had her own, but she liked his better. Especially to sleep in. He stripped down to his boxers and got under the covers alongside her, where she immediately curled up next to him. He knew she was going to regret the wine in the morning, but for now she was happy, and that was all he could ask for.


	6. Mrs Jackson

**Just had this little thought one night, and decided to explore how this conversation would go down. Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a whole week already, and Percy couldn't stop smiling. Just a week ago, on their anniversary, Percy had finally worked up the courage to ask Annabeth to marry him. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous- he was certain that she would say yes. But he had been nervous all the same. He couldn't stop shaking the whole day, until Annabeth finally demanded he tell her what was wrong, and he dropped to one knee. Annabeth cried. Percy was kind of proud of that. Annabeth didn't cry easily. He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her deeply, and in that moment, all was right with the world.

So here they were a week later, curled up on the couch, enjoying the late summer breeze blowing in through the windows. A movie was playing, but neither of them were really paying attention. They were too busy looking at the sunset or each other, and talking about their future.

Percy fingered her engagement ring gently. It was silver, with an opal in the center. The opal was surrounded by tiny diamonds, with sapphires accenting each corner. Percy had chosen the stones directly from his dad's palace, and Tyson built the ring. Annabeth smiled down at the ring on her finger, still in shock at how absolutely perfect it was.

"What colors do you want the wedding to be?"

"Isn't the girl supposed to be the one worried about colors and decorations?" Annabeth teased him.

"Traditionally, yes. But we're anything but traditional. And I'm so curious about what you're thinking. You might not be the type of girl who planned her wedding when she was five, but now that we're engaged, I know there's definitely a plan brewing in that brain of yours."

She smiled at him. He knew her so well. "Well, I was thinking orange and purple would be pretty. You know, to represent both camps. Roman bridesmaids can wear purple, and Greek bridesmaids can wear orange. Same for the groomsmen."

"See?" He said excitedly, poking her side. "I knew you had already thought about it!"

"I'm Athena's daughter. It's in my nature to make plans."

"Well, I love it. I think those colors will look great. Although, really, any colors would bring out your eyes." He planted a kiss in her hair.

She blushed. He couldn't believe that after all these years, he could still make her blush with just a simple compliment. He sighed. "I can't wait until I get to call you Mrs. Jackson."

"And who says I want to change my last name to Jackson?" Annabeth answered without missing a beat.

Percy froze. He never expected that kind of question. That's just what married couples do, isn't it? The wife takes her husband's last name. Did she not want to change her name? Was he forcing his outdated views of marriage on her? _Was she having second thoughts?_

"Oh. I… I guess I never considered that. You don't have to change your last name if you don't want to." He started to ramble. "I mean, you're a strong independent woman, I totally understand that you'd want to keep your own name. It's not like you're my property or anything. At least, _I _don't see it that way; we're partners, equals in everything… and I mean you earned your degree in your own name, you deserve to keep it…"

_Poor thing, _she thought. He looked like a wounded puppy.

She put her arms around his neck to calm him. "I'm kidding, Seaweed Brain." She leaned up and kissed him to punctuate her point. "Of course I'll take your last name." He looked so hurt, she kissed him again for good measure. "You know I don't have the greatest relationship with my dad, so I'm not particularly attached to my last name. I'm much closer to your mom than I've ever been to my dad. Becoming a Jackson just seems...right," she explained.

Percy let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Annabeth, don't scare me like that!" he whined. She kissed him softly in response.

"I'm sorry," she giggled. "I just couldn't resist the temptation to see how you'd react."

"Well, I definitely would have been a little upset if you'd chosen to keep your name, but I would have gotten over it. Having you as my wife is more than enough." She snuggled closer to him, and he tightened his arms around her. "Though back to my original point… I can't wait until I can officially call you Mrs. Jackson."

"And I can't wait to _be _Mrs. Jackson."

They fell into comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company, until the excitement once again overtook them, and the wedding planning continued.


	7. You (Snore) in Your Sleep

**This was inspired by a post that said girls think their boyfriend's snoring is so cute when they first get together, but after a couple of years it starts to drive them nuts. The text exchange was partially inspired by something along these lines that I saw on Facebook. Warning: There is a curse word ahead.**

* * *

Annabeth couldn't believe Sally Jackson's kindness.

Sure, she and Sally had bonded when Percy was missing— often crying together and supporting one another when things felt hopeless— but she never thought Sally would be this accommodating.

Annabeth had moved into the Jackson's apartment. After deciding that she'd rather go to Goode than stay at her boarding school, Sally immediately offered to let Annabeth stay in the guest room. Getting to go to school with her boyfriend was exciting enough, but getting to live with him too? She was living the dream.

Except she didn't really dream anymore, after going through Tartarus. Most of her nights were consumed by nightmares. And more often than not, Annabeth found herself sneaking into Percy's room at night. Upon seeing her tear-stained face, he would immediately open his arms to her. She would crawl into bed alongside him, and he would wrap his arms around her, whispering soothing words into her hair until she fell asleep. Sometimes, it was Percy sneaking into Annabeth's room, but it always ended the same way: with the two of them curled up together, fast asleep. It was the only way they could escape the nightmares.

Sally had found them wrapped up like this on more than one occasion. Most days, she just quietly let them be. As long as both of them were dressed, she really didn't care. But she was dismayed that they thought they had to sneak around after all they'd been through. So on this particular morning, Sally woke them up, told them to get dressed, and to meet her in the living room for a "family meeting."

Percy and Annabeth were scared out of their wits. They had no idea that Sally had found them like this more than once. Annabeth was sure Sally was going to kick her out. When the two were dressed, Percy kissed Annabeth's temple as if to say It will all be alright, took her hand, and led her into the living room, where Sally was sitting on the sofa with a stern expression on her face. Both teenagers visibly paled.

Sally burst out laughing. "Come now, you two, you're not in trouble!" Percy and Annabeth went from being white to blushing red very quickly. "I was going to make you think I was mad, but when I saw your faces I just couldn't go through with it!"

Both teenagers let out the breath they were holding, and sat on the loveseat across from her. Annabeth squeezed Percy's hand, and he squeezed hers back reassuringly. To Annabeth's surprise, Percy took the lead on this one. "Mom, I'm really sorry that we've been sleeping in the same room. We didn't plan it, it's just…"

"I can't sleep, Sally," Annabeth interrupted, once again blushing. "I… I have nightmares, and the only way I can sleep without having nightmares is when I'm with Percy."

Sally gave Annabeth a sympathetic smile. "I had a feeling that's what's been going on," Sally told them. "So here's what's going to happen. Annabeth, you can keep the guest room if you wish, but if you two would prefer to stay together, I would be okay with you sharing Percy's room."

Percy's jaw dropped. Annabeth sat there in stunned silence. She shook her head to clear it. "Sally, I don't know what to say. That's so kind of you."

She smiled at her son and his girlfriend, someone Sally already thought of as a daughter. "I know Percy has nightmares too. I can't even begin to imagine what you two must have witnessed down there, and if being together allows you to cope, who am I to keep you apart?" She shrugged for emphasis.

"Most parents wouldn't be comfortable allowing their son and his girlfriend to share a room," Annabeth pointed out.

"My son's father is Poseidon. I'm hardly most parents." Sally and Annabeth laughed. Percy was still in shock.

"Percy, close your mouth please, you'll catch flies," Sally scolded her son. Percy snapped his jaw shut on her command.

"Now there are going to be rules. First of all, the door stays unlocked. I reserve the right to check on you at any time. Any time," she made eye contact with both of them to emphasize her point. "I expect both of you to be respectful of me and Paul and refrain from being intimate while we're home."

Both teenagers blushed a deep shade of red, and suddenly took great interest in the carpet. Percy gripped Annabeth's hand tighter. "I'm not going to kid myself and pretend it's not happening," Sally continued. "But I don't want to be home when it is. And I want you to promise me that you're being safe."

"We are!" Annabeth squeaked, embarrassed out of her mind, but knowing that Percy's mother only wanted the best for them. Her voice lowered to a whisper. "My mother swore she'd strike Percy down where he stands if she becomes a grandmother before we're married."

"I never thought I'd agree with Athena on anything, but I think I might smack Percy too if he makes me a grandmother too soon. I'm not that old yet!" Sally's candor lightened the mood, at least to Annabeth. Percy was still looking at the ground.

"Well, that's all I have to say about that. As long as we're all clear on the rules, how about I make us some breakfast?"

Annabeth couldn't be happier. She didn't have to try to sleep without him anymore. She didn't have to go to bed each night knowing that she would just wake up crying in a matter of hours. She wouldn't find herself sneaking into Percy's room at 3 am. Tonight, she got to go to sleep in their bed in their room.

Percy's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "Ready for lights out, Wise Girl?"

She smiled at him. "I haven't been this excited to go to sleep in months."

"I'm excited that I won't have to see you cry tonight, Annabeth." He spoke so softly and looked at her with such adoration, Annabeth could have cried, but that would've ruined Percy's sentiment.

"Me too." She smiled at him. "Shall we?" She asked, lifting the corner of his comforter and sliding under the covers. In response, he flicked the lights off and joined her in their bed. She immediately curled into his side and sighed, truly feeling content for the first time in ages. She felt his arms wrap around her, and he planted a kiss in her hair. "Goodnight, Wise Girl. I love you."

She tilted her head up and kissed him. "I love you too, Seaweed Brain. Sweet dreams." They settled in, her head on his chest, ready for a nightmare-free night. Annabeth took comfort in listening to Percy's breathing. It soon evened out, meaning he was actually asleep. He lightly began to snore, and Annabeth thought it was the sweetest sound she had ever heard. She fell asleep shortly after, and as expected, no nightmares came for either of them that night.

* * *

**_Several Years Later_**

Annabeth had had it. Something had to be done. She was making him see a specialist. Even if it meant dragging him to said specialist kicking and screaming.

She hadn't been able to sleep. The place where Annabeth used to sleep the most easily had become the most difficult. And it was Percy's fault. His snoring had gotten steadily worse in the years they had been together. "I don't snore!" Percy would yell adamantly whenever Annabeth tried to bring it up.

"Percy, you've always snored, for as long as I've known you!"

"You said I drool in my sleep, not snore."

"You do both, Seaweed Brain! And the drool I can live with, but the snoring is driving me mad."

"You're driving yourself mad, Wise Girl, because I don't snore."

"Ugh!" She cried in frustration. She threw his coat at him, closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Get out of this house before I punch you. Maybe if I break your nose, the snoring will stop."

"Love you too, Annabeth," he chuckled. He kissed the top of her head, even though she was still fuming, and left for work.

She was going to prove to him that he snored. Loudly. And then he was going to see that specialist, whether he liked it or not.

The next morning, Annabeth didn't pick a fight about the snoring. She thought Percy might be foolish enough to think that she'd dropped the issue, and she was right. She kissed him before he left for work, and to him, everything seemed normal. That's exactly what she wanted him to think.

She texted him right on time at 10 o'clock.

Percy received texts from Annabeth around this time almost every day. Usually, they were short and sweet little messages saying that she missed him. When his phone pinged, he expected nothing different. He picked up his phone with a smile on his face. That smile quickly turned to a frown of confusion when he saw what she had sent him.

In place of the usual "Thinking of you" message was an audio clip. Percy made sure no one was within earshot before pressing play. What he heard shocked him.

Snoring. The sounds of snoring filled his office. It didn't take him long to realize that it was him snoring. Annabeth must have recorded him in his sleep.

Shortly after listening to the clip, he received another text.

**_That's you fucking snoring._**

_Yea, I got that,_ he replied.

**_I really should punch you._**

_Real sweet, babe._

**_Do you believe me now?_**

_How do I know you didn't get that clip off the internet?_

**_Perseus Jackson…_**

Even over text, Percy knew better than to sass Annabeth any further. If she was using his full name, she was mad.

_Yea. Sorry. I believe you._

**_You've been keeping me awake every night. Will you please see that specialist now?_**

_Yes, dear._

**_That's what I like to hear._**

_I love you._

**_I love you too. But I'll love you more when you stop keeping me awake at night._**

Percy sent her a kissy face emoji, and he knew when she didn't immediately reply that this conversation was over. Some guys get cute texts from their girlfriends. Others get audio clips of themselves snoring and keeping their girlfriends awake. Percy was the lucky man that got both.


End file.
